This invention relates generally to snack products. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparing batter coated and breaded edible base material containing up to 20% by weight moisture which is baked and then fried to produce a unique new generation of snack product and to the new snack product itself.
Since their inception, snack foods have been evolving into ever changing products. From the simplest of snacks like potato chips and popcorn, through the more complicated extruded snack products, current snack foods can be categorized into three generations of development.